


Sunshower

by Bookdancer



Series: Whumptober 2020 [6]
Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Don’t copy to another site, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:15:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26884969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookdancer/pseuds/Bookdancer
Summary: Someone has to carry Boromir’s body to the funeral boat. As his brother, as his captain, as his king, Aragorn will gladly take up the mantle. It’s strange, how a sky with no clouds can still rain.
Relationships: Aragorn | Estel & Boromir (Son of Denethor II)
Series: Whumptober 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949881
Kudos: 9
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Sunshower

**Author's Note:**

> this is a Whumptober work!  
> No 7. I'VE GOT YOU: Carrying
> 
> i do not own lotr, and this has also been cross-posted to both ff.net (Bookdancer) and tumblr (@bookdancerfics). also thanks to my beta, @queenofmoons67 (tumblr)

They wait as long as they can—they know where Sam and Frodo went, know where Merry and Pippin have been taken, but there’s something strange about handling the body of someone they used to know. They didn’t have to with Gandalf, and Aragorn isn’t sure which is better at this point. Not having a body to mourn, having his last memory be of Gandalf himself, still alive? Or being required to confront death because Boromir’s dead body gives them no other choice?

But that’s just it, in the end. They have no other choice.

Sam and Frodo have left, gone where they can’t follow. Merry and Pippin were taken, need rescuing. And as much as they hate to mourn one more, they know it’s not fair to leave Boromir.

By the time they finally move for his body, the sun is setting, the blue sky bruising, and Legolas and Gimli both stop at the edge of the clearing. Aragorn, already halfway across, looks back at them, questioning.

“We should remove the arrows,” Gimli says, his voice gruff.

“We can do that,” Aragorn says.

“And send him off with his sword,” Legolas adds.

“We can do that, too.”

“Alright,” Gimli says, and Aragorn and Legolas each nod in return before finally approaching Boromir.

In the end it’s Legolas who removes the arrows, Gimli who picks up Boromir’s sword, and Aragorn who takes up Boromir himself.

He’s not heavy, is the first thing Aragorn thinks, which is strange because he’s entirely, literally, dead weight at this point. But despite being a soldier, Boromir was dressed in just a tunic and cloak, and Aragorn is not unused to heavy lifting.

He carries Boromir like he would a bride, lets Legolas tuck Boromir’s face into his neck where it will rest easy. Normally, he knows, he’d be able to feel a person’s breath like that, and he shudders at the lack of it, at how all he can feel is how cold Boromir is. He tugs Boromir closer all the same.

And it only gets stranger still, how a sky with no clouds can still rain.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading, if you liked it don't be afraid to tell me so!
> 
> i also have a tumblr account, @bookdancerfics, so feel free to come bug me there


End file.
